Swept Away
by Lunarwing-Hawktalon
Summary: In the flood that ravaged SkyClan's camp, it carried the cats away and stranded them scattered around a lake. Not any lake though. Four Clans live around this lake. Leafstar faces the huge task of reuniting her Clan and finding their way back to the gorge. Could this be the end of SkyClan again?
1. Prologue

**Hello! So, I had this random idea at like midnight the other day/night, 'what if SkyClan was swept away?' Then it lead to, 'What caused the flood?' which I will answer in the coming chappies**

**Hope you enjoy what my mind thought of at midnight when I was so exhausted and couldn't sleep.**

* * *

**Swept Away**

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain pelted down into a sandy gorge with a growing river lining the bottom. Cats of all colours and sizes were streaming out of caves and climbing to higher ground, carrying their young and herding their elderly.

A ginger tom hurried up a steep rock path after every other cat, towards a cave in the side of the gorge. He walked swiftly, his muscles big and strong from climbing the slope every day. He padded into the cave and mewed firmly, "We must move to higher ground."

"Why?" a dappled she-cat asked curiously.

"The river has reached the lower dens and is rising quickly," replied the ginger tom. "It will be here in no time, Leafstar."

"Thank you for telling us Sharpclaw," said Leafstar's mate, Billystorm.

The she-cat nodded, and then bent down to grab a small squirming gray tom kit. He squealed in protest, but Leafstar had a firm grip. Billystorm gently grabbed the ginger and gray she-kit, while Sharpclaw collected the second she-kit.

Leafstar flicked her tail and walked out into the pouring rain, her brown and white fur soaked in a matter of seconds. She padded hurriedly up the remaining cliff, the small kit bumping against her chest as she walked.

There was no moonlight, as the storm clouds were obscuring the moon. Nonetheless, Leafstar knew where she was going, for she walked the path daily. The rain pattered Leafstar's face and the small kit as she climbed the steep hill.

"Faster," a muffled cry came from behind.

"I can't," Leafstar answered through the kit's soft fur.

A splash sounded behind and Leafstar spun around to see her deputy flailing in the fast-flowing water, trying to keep the kit above the water. The river was more than halfway up the gorge wall and was rising rapidly. Leafstar placed the kit carefully on the ground and yowled, "Sharpclaw! Swim to the side of the gorge!"

Sharpclaw's paws churned the water, struggling to keep the kit out of the water. "Almost there!" cried Billystorm.

The ginger tom made a final lunge for the stone path and gripped the edge with his huge claws. But as powerful as he was, he couldn't heave himself up. Instead he dropped the sodden ginger kit and let the water sweep around him.

"Sharpclaw!" Leafstar yowled as she watched her deputy's body tumble away in the rushing water.

"Keep going," Billystorm urged. The water was getting closer every passing minute.

Leafstar shook her head to clear it and scooped up the soaking kit Sharpclaw had left. She turned to the other kit and nudged it gently with a paw, urging it to continue.

The kit let out a squeak and rose to its paws. He placed a shaky paw ahead of himself and then continued, regaining his confidence.

Eventually, Leafstar reached the top of the gorge. She pushed the walking kit before her and then heaved herself over the edge, the orange she-kit still swinging in her jaws.

Leafstar placed the kit on the ground and meowed to the two huddling kits, "Stay here and behave yourselves."

Leafstar hardly dared to turn around, in fear of Billystorm's fate. But she made herself twist her head around to see the tips of ginger ears peeping over the ledge. She bounded over quickly and received the kit from Billystorm, then went to put the kit with the other two. A yowl sounded behind Leafstar, and then gurgled and abruptly stopped.

Leafstar let out a _mrrow_ of fear and whipped around to see Billystorm surface before being swept away in the river. "No!" Leafstar pounded for the edge of the cliff, but stopping when she felt pain shoot through her tail.

A brown pelt brushed past her and launched itself into the river after Billystorm. "Sparrowpelt!" Leafstar whimpered as she stood, helplessly watching as her Clan was being destroyed.

_This has to be a nightmare. This can't be happening,_ Leafstar pleaded. _Sharpclaw hasn't been taken away. My Clan is still there._

"Mama, where's Billystorm?" Firekit squeaked from behind her.

Leafstar forced herself to turn away from the river and face her kits. "Billystorm will be back soon."

"Did he go back to his Twoleg den?" asked Stormkit.

"Not exactly," Leafstar said. "But we need to find somewhere warm and dry to spend the night."

"Look at Harrykit," Firekit laughed.

The SkyClan leader followed her kit's gaze to find Harrykit balancing on the edge of the gorge, peering over into the rushing water.

"Harrykit get down from there!" Leafstar commanded, her voice hoarse from all the yelling she'd done.

Harrykit glanced at Leafstar and seemed to lose his balance. Leafstar darted forward to catch him, but she was too late. A small splash announced that he had fallen in.

Leafstar felt her paws leave the stone and then icy cold water was surrounding her, forcing all the air out of her lungs. The river rolled her around until her head broke the surface, just in time to see Firekit and Stormkit take the plunge into the icy water.

Leafstar opened her mouth to yowl for help when another wave of water pushed her back down. A small bundle of gray fur tumbled past and Leafstar grabbed its scruff. _I've got you now Harrykit._

Harrykit turned his head and their eyes locked for a moment, blue meeting amber, and in that moment, strength poured back into Leafstar's limbs. She kicked out clumsily with her hind legs and propelled herself to the surface. But it wasn't enough.

Black dots began swimming in her field of vision and her lungs were screaming for air. Leafstar kicked once more, and then the river took over.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good?**

**For fans of my other stories, I haven't updated lately because school has decided to load me up with homework. Then I decided to go hiking with Scouts, which is a lot of planning . . . it all adds up. I honestly have no idea how I managed to find time to write this**

**Please review!**

**~Hawktalon up and out~**


	2. Awakening

**Review answers!**

**Iceflower of ThunderClan: Have you read the SkyClan manga? Or SkyClan's Destiny? They both explain a lot**

**Samredlamb7: Thank you and some of your questions will be answered in this chapter**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Leafstar blinked open her eyes to find herself lying on a rocky beach. The sun was warming her pelt and waves from a huge lake were lapping her tail gently. _Ah, this is nice_, she thought, and then with a jolt, she remembered the flood. She scrambled to a sitting position and gazed around.

A few fox-lengths away from Leafstar, a forest started. In the branches and the shady forest she could hear many bird calls, some of them unfamiliar. "Where am I?" she asked no one.

Then in the corner of her eye, Leafstar spotted a small gray lump further down the beach. Her breath caught in her throat and she staggered to the tiny kit. "Harrykit?" she whispered, licking his soaking wet pelt.

A little cough escaped Harrykit and he mewed, "I'm fine Leafstar. Why do you have to clean me?"

Leafstar yelped with joy and buried her nose in his scruff. "I'm fine," Harrykit repeated. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Leafstar replied gravely.

"Where are Firekit and Stormkit?" Harrykit asked.

"I don't know," Leafstar said again.

"Where are we?" asked a voice from behind Leafstar.

Leafstar spun around to see a bedraggled brown tom standing behind her. "Sparrowpelt, you're alive!"

Sparrowpelt shrugged. "Somehow."

"Who is this cat?" squeaked Harrykit.

At that moment a snow white tom burst from the forest with a golden cat behind him. "Who are you and why are you here?" he snarled, his shoulder fur bristling.

"I am Leafstar," said the she-cat calmly.

That seemed to stop the cat in his tracks. His head tilted to the side and he looked at her curiously. "_Star_? Only leaders have the name _star_."

"And I'm a leader," Leafstar said slowly.

"Really?" asked the golden tom. Leafstar rolled her eyes.

The white tom turned to him. "She must be ShadowClan. Smell that scent."

"No," argued the huge golden tom. "She smells more like WindClan."

"We're from SkyClan," Harrykit squealed, jumping between the two arguing toms.

The toms were quiet for a moment, then the white tom spoke "Firestar said something about SkyClan once."

Leafstar's mouth dropped open. "Firestar?" she gasped.

"Yeah, why?" asked the gold cat.

"Wait, who are you anyway?" Sparrowpelt interrupted.

"I'm Lionblaze and this is Cloudtail," said the huge tom.

"Can we see Firestar?" asked Leafstar.

Cloudtail glanced at Lionblaze then nodded. "Okay, follow me."

Cloudtail started back to the forest, Harrykit at his paws. Leafstar cast a look over her shoulder. Across the lake she saw the outline of a cat, which she would recognise anywhere. Billystorm. It seemed he was talking to some other cats with someone at his side.

Leafstar tore her gaze away, for Billystorm would have to fend for himself. She followed Harrykit into the forest, leaving Sparrowpelt to talk to Lionblaze at the rear. Cloudtail lead them through trees and under bushes until Leafstar was sure he was lost.

Then he ducked under a bush and Harrykit followed, letting out a small squeal. Leafstar hurried under to make sure her kit was okay, and found herself in a stone hollow. The sandy walls reached high over her head, not as big as the gorge.

There were cats everywhere, going about their daily routine. They looked quite thin almost as though they hadn't gotten any water for a while. Leafstar pushed that observation away quickly; these cats had an entire lake to drink from.

A familiar pelt appeared on a ledge protruding from the walls of the hollow. Leafstar never thought she'd see that flame coloured pelt ever again. "Firestar!"

Firestar's emerald eyes widened. "Leafstar?"

All the cats looked up from what they were doing at Firestar's reply and looked at the newcomers. Firestar leaped off his ledge and ran to Leafstar. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the gorge flooded, then Harrykit fell in and I tried to save him. The river washed me away and now I'm here," Leafstar said quickly, not wanting to go through details.

As Leafstar scanned the clearing she noticed a small gray cat with blue eyes looking guiltily at her. She mouthed something that looked like 'I'm sorry'. For a second Leafstar wondered why she was sorry.

"Would you like to stay here?" Firestar asked kindly.

Leafstar looked at Sparrowpelt. His yellow eyes seemed to be dimmer and his pelt was ragged. Leafstar's gaze travelled to Harrykit, who was huddled at her paws, staring at all the strange cats.

"If that is okay with you," Leafstar replied. It would be best for her tired friends.

"Who is this cat anyway?"

"How does Firestar know them?"

"Can we trust them?"

Firestar glared at the cats who argued. "Brambleclaw can you please organise hunting patrols."

A brown tabby nodded. "Whitewing, Birchfall, Thornclaw and Brackenfur you can go and hunt around the Twoleg den. Foxleap, Rosepetal, Squirrelflight and Sandstorm can hunt near the lake."

The cats began to gather around the entrance to camp. Leafstar's ears pricked. "Sandstorm?"

"Yes?" called a voice from a den. A sandy cat stepped out and her eyes lit up when she saw Leafstar. She ran over and stopped in front of Leafstar. She placed her muzzle on the top of Leafstar's head.

"I'll make you a nest in the warriors den," Sandstorm offered.

"Could I stay in the nursery?" Leafstar asked quietly.

Sandstorm's eyes flicked to Harrykit, still sitting on Leafstar's paws. "Sure." Sandstorm's whiskers twitched and she ran out of camp.

"Do you need something to eat?" Firestar inquired.

As to answer, Harry kit's belly rumbled. Firestar laughed and lead the visitors to the fresh kill pile. Leafstar chose a mouse and Sparrowpelt grabbed a small shrew, obviously not wanting to be a burden to the Clan.

Leafstar settled under the ledge began to eat. "How's life in SkyClan?" Firestar asked.

"Pretty normal," replied Sparrowpelt.

"Sharpclaw got a mate," Leafstar giggled.

"You?" Firestar asked.

Leafstar was shocked by his assumption. "No!"

"Then who is your mate?" said Firestar.

"Billystorm," Leafstar replied. She continued when she saw Firestar's confused look, "He's a daylight warrior. He spends the night with his Twolegs and lives with SkyClan in the day."

"Be careful Leafstar," Firestar warned. "The path you're travelling is a difficult one."

"Yes, but it is my path," Leafstar said, noticing Sandstorm walking over.

"I've finished your nest Leafstar," said Sandstorm.

"Thank you. May I go now Firestar?" she said.

"Yes," answered the orange tom.

Leafstar padded beside Sandstorm, watching Harrykit race ahead. "It's good to see you again," Sandstorm said.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Leafstar admitted.

"Me too," said Sandstorm. "How's SkyClan without us?"

"Good," replied Leafstar. "Our newest apprentice's name is Sol. He isn't good at much, but he's learning."

"Weren't we all like that?" Sandstorm laughed.

"I guess so," Leafstar said, reaching the nursery. Harrykit had already scampered inside.

"Who are you?" Leafstar heard a pale gray she cat ask.

"I am Harrykit," replied the small tom.

Leafstar wriggled through the entrance. The nursery was a warm den, interwoven with sticks and branches. "You must be Harrykit's mother," the cat said.

"I'm Leafstar," said the SkyClan leader as she lay down in her nest.

"I'm Ferncloud," said the cat.

"Hello," Leafstar mumbled as she got comfortable in her nest. She lay down and closed her eyes. One question rose in Leafstar's mind as she fell asleep. _Where is the rest of my Clan?_

* * *

**Okay, I have a question for you. Should I keep it in Leafstar's perspective or visit some other cats? Can you add that in a review? You can PM if you want, but I'd rather you review**

**Anyway, stay safe and t****ill next time . . .**

**~Hawktalon~**


	3. Firekit and Stormkit

**Hello there! Answer time for reviews!**

**Dragonflames1234: I think I will keep it in Leafstar's POV**

**DragonFlames-and-WaterWhisper: I will**

**Rainkit: Yeah, I decided to keep it in Leafstar's POV but I will change it from time to time**

**Samredlamb7: This chapter may answer a few questions . . .**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: yeah, evil Sol**

**Icetooth: I think I may do a chapter on what happened to Billystorm, I don't know yet**

**Jayvee1669: That would be interesting**

**Thank you for so many reviews! Now, what you've all been waiting for . . . THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Leafstar's sleep was restless. Her dreams were filled with pounding water and flailing Clanmates. She woke up at sunrise and Harrykit was tucked into her belly fur to keep warm.

Leafstar shuffled away from Harrykit, gently as to not wake the sleeping kit. She padded into the warm sun-drenched clearing. Leafstar made her way to the fresh-kill pile and selected a small mouse, cold from the night before.

Cats gazed watched as she chose her prey, probably wondering where she'd came from. Leafstar retreated to a corner and in a few quick gulps, ate the mouse.

She rose to her paws and walked to where Brambleclaw was sorting patrols. "Do you know where Firestar is?" she asked.

"He should be in his den," Brambleclaw answered swiftly.

Leafstar nodded her thanks and walked to the ledge in the side of the cliff, where she suspected Firestar slept. "Firestar?" she called in.

"Leafstar," Firestar said. "Come in. What is the matter?"

Leafstar entered the ThunderClan leader's den. "Do you have any idea where my other kits could be?"

Firestar looked alarmed. "You have more kits! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Yeah, Firekit and Stormkit," Leafstar said.

"Are they named after us, by any chance?" Firestar asked with a hint of amusement in his mew.

"Yes," Leafstar said. "You rebuilt our Clan and I am grateful for that."

"Now about those kits, I think that we should send a patrol to each Clan's camp and ask if they've found any kits on their territory," Firestar suggested.

"I was thinking I could go alone," offered Leafstar. "I wouldn't be taking all your warriors and one cat would cause less trouble than a whole patrol.

Firestar nodded. "You're right, one cat _would_ cause less trouble than a patrol, but I'm concerned for your safety."

"Firestar, I'm going alone and that's final," Leafstar said, turning her back on Firestar.

"You're a loner named Leaf, got that," Firestar commanded.

"Yes Fire," Leafstar retorted, stalking through the camp and to the nursery.

"Harrykit, settle down," Ferncloud's voice called. "Your mother will be back soon."

"She's back now," Leafstar said, popping her head into the nursery. Harrykit squealed and tumbled to her.

"Can I have a mouse?" he squeaked.

"If you ask a warrior first," Leafstar answered, letting out a laugh as Harrykit scampered off to one of the bigger cats.

"Anyway, Ferncloud I wanted to ask you a favour," said Leafstar. "Could you watch Harrykit while I go hunting?"

"Of course I can," Ferncloud purred.

"Thank you," Leafstar said, walking out of the ThunderClan camp.

She walked through the unfamiliar forest, hoping she was going in the right direction. She eventually came to a scent line, clearly not ThunderClan. Leafstar held her breath and stepped across the border which marked where one territory ended and another began.

Soon the ground below turned to hardened dirt and pine trees replaced the big oaks of the ThunderClan forest. A scent drifted on the breeze and reached Leafstar's jaws. Fresh cat scent. A patrol jumped out from behind a tree and hissed at her.

"Who are you?" asked a big white tom with black feet.

"Have you found any kits around here lately?" Leafstar asked.

"Why do you want to know?" questioned another cat from behind the big tom.

"Two of my kits have gone missing and some cats said they might be here," Leafstar replied.

"Follow me," the tom flicked his tail and two of his warriors darted behind Leafstar.

The tom took Leafstar through the dark forest, until she was sure she was lost again. The white pelt disappeared through a row of bushes. Leafstar followed with the two cats on her heels.

Leafstar found herself in an open clearing. Small bushes were growing underneath the trees and cats were sitting in the bushes, peering out at the newcomer.

"What was your name?" Leafstar asked the white tom as he lead her to a more sheltered part of the clearing.

"I am Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, the best Clan in the forest." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Leafstar. "And who might you be?"

"I am Leaf," Leafstar replied, remembering at the last moment what Firestar had instructed her to do.

"A loner." Blackstar seemed surprised.

Leafstar swallowed. "Yes. Now have you found any kits?"

Blackstar flicked his tail. "We've found two recently and they're in the nursery."

"Oh thank you so much!" Leafstar cried, racing ahead of Blackstar to the den. She stuck her head in and saw a number of kits hiding behind a brown she cat. "Who are you?" she hissed.

Two kits raced out of behind the cat. "Mama!"

"Fire! Storm!" Leafstar yelped, as the kits ran into her.

"Fire? Storm? They said their names were Firekit and Stormkit," said the cat.

Leafstar glared at her kits. "They must have spent too long in this Clan of yours."

"I'm Kinkfur by the way," the she cat introduced herself.

"I'm Leaf and I'm sure you've met my troublemaking kittens," said Leafstar, trying her best to sound like a loner.

"It was a pleasure," Kinkfur purred. "Be sure to visit!"

"We will," called Firekit.

Leafstar turned away from the nursery and headed back to the main clearing with her kits bounding ahead. Blackstar was sitting at the entrance to camp, his tail wrapped around his paws.

Leafstar scanned the clearing for a final time before walking to Blackstar. "Thank you for caring for my kits, but I must leave now," she told him.

"Why do you have to go? You can stay here, you know," Blackstar offered.

"I need to get back to my mate. He is probably wondering where I am."

Blackstar leaned closer to the SkyClan leader. "He must be a very lucky cat."

Leafstar glanced away, "Good bye Blackstar." With that, she walked out of the ShadowClan camp with her kits following her.

"Leafstar, where are we going?" squeaked Firekit.

"Where's Billystorm?" asked Stormkit.

"Well . . ." Leafstar stopped talking when a familiar scent filled her nose. She spun around to face the direction the scent was coming from. "Cherrytail?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Been really busy! I will try to update quicker, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen next!**

**Gotta run**

**~Hawktalon**


	4. Poor Lichenfur

**Yeah! Review answers!**

**samredlamb7: Thanks and here's the next chapter for you to read!**

**Pantherstar101: Thank you**

**Demon Fox Clan - Robloxman400: Thanks. That is a very creative pen-name you have there**

**Icetooth: Blackstar thinks Leafstar is a loner and ShadowClan has taken in loners before . . . I have way too much time to think**

**iceflower of ThunderClan: Yeah, it is kind of creepy. It just happened like that though**

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews. Please relax, get comfortable, grab a donut and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Leafstar!" the tortoiseshell warrior jumped out of a nearby bush. Her pelt was ungroomed and Leafstar noticed her ribs beginning to show.

"Cherrytail!" Leafstar exclaimed. Firekit and Stormkit danced around her paws.

"Leafstar, it's great to see you." Cherrytail flicked the tip of her tail.

"How many other cats are with you?" asked Leafstar.

"There will be time later for that," Cherrytail replied. "But you need to come with me. There is something you need to see."

"I'm coming right away," Leafstar said.

"Follow me." Cherrytail turned and walked in the direction of the lake.

Leafstar followed her Clanmate through the unfamiliar territory until they came to the shore of the lake. Cats were huddled around a lump of fur.

Leafstar recognised each and every cat sitting there. Rabbitleap. Plumwillow. Shrewtooth. Rockshade. Patchfoot.

She let out a wail when she recognised the cat lying motionless on the rocky shore and sat behind her Clanmates, gazing at the well respected cat. One by one they raised their heads and looked over at Leafstar. "I'm sorry, Lichenfur is dead."

"It's okay, Rabbitleap," Leafstar replied, steadying herself. "How did you all get here?"

The SkyClan cats exchanged glances and eventually Plumwillow stepped forward. "We moved the entire Clan to higher ground until the river had gone down enough to occupy the dens at the top."

"That was the biggest mistake anyone has ever made," added Rabbitleap.

Plumwillow shot a look at her brother and continued. "So we moved the two elders, the apprentices and the queens and their young down to the top dens. Then the second wave arrived."

"It was huge!" Rabbitleap exclaimed. "I was outside when it came and it was more than halfway up the gorge. I shouted to the others, but the water was coming too fast. I was first washed away because I was the only one outside."

"Everyone was washed away," Rockshade hung his black head.

Leafstar looked at the depressed, exhausted and unclean cats. She scanned their eyes, only to find hopelessness in every pair. The feeling had almost taken over Leafstar too, when she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "Leafstar, these are your cats. Be strong and they will follow."

The dappled she-cat raised her head and gazed once again at her Clanmates. "We fought together when the rats invaded. We all played a part in defending our camp from those rats. This is a test of our courage."

The cats looked up and soaked in every word Leafstar was saying. "We can get through this together." She raised her head to the cloudless red sky. "We are SkyClan!"

"Leafstar, you are a great leader and you will lead these cats far," whispered the voice again.

"Thank you," Leafstar replied, still gazing at the sun setting in the distance.

"I was honoured to serve you." The voice was growing fainter.

"Thank you," repeated Leafstar. "May StarClan light your path, Lichenfur."

A star soared across the sky in the direction of the sinking sun. Leafstar looked down at Lichenfur's lifeless body, then back up at the sky to find that the star had gone. All the cats were silent for a while, until Shrewtooth spoke up. "What are we going to do now?"

"Where will we sleep tonight?" asked Plumwillow.

"Can we sleep with one of the Clans tonight and leave tomorrow?" suggested Rabbitleap.

"That is a great idea Rabbitleap," Leafstar praised the younger warrior.

"Let's go Leafstar," Stormkit mewed. "I'm tired."

"We all are," Plumwillow said, walking over to Stormkit. She grabbed his scruff and looked around. Rockshade picked up Firekit.

Leafstar walked silently to Lichenfur's body and gently grabbed the elder's scruff. She lifted the gray she-cat onto Patchfoot's back.

"You've been quiet today," commented Leafstar. Patchfoot only nodded.

Leafstar padded to the front of the cats and took the lead, taking them along the shoreline so they could see any approaching cats. They made it to ThunderClan territory without any further problems.

As they crossed the border, Lionblaze jumped out of the bushes, growling. He looked to Leafstar, "What are these cats doing here?"

Leafstar glared at the golden tom. "These cats are my Clanmates."

Lionblaze turned back to the forest and called, "Sparrowpelt, you might want to see this."

Soon, Sparrowpelt's brown pelt burst from the forest. His mouth hung open and the mouse he caught plopped to the ground. "Lea-Leafstar, where were they?"

"We were by the lake, mourning Lichenfur," replied Cherrytail.

"I'll take you to the camp," Lionblaze offered. No one argued when they followed the golden warrior to the ThunderClan camp.

Stormkit and Firekit bounced through the thorn barrier and ran squealing into the main clearing. Leafstar followed to see that they had run straight into Firestar, who happened to be leaving camp when the kits stormed in.

"Who are you?" Stormkit squeaked.

"He smells funny," Firekit whispered loudly.

"I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan," answered the orange tom. "Who are you? You smell funny too.

"I am Stormkit." Stormkit puffed out his chest and met Firestar's gaze.

"Firekit!" Harrykit raced through the clearing to pounce on his sister, only to tumble off when he lost his footing. "I missed you!"

Firestar chuckled. "You must be Firekit then."

Firekit dipped her head. "Yes."

"Nice name you've got there," Firestar commented. Firekit looked up warily at Firestar, and then let out a purr.

"What are they doing here?" snarled a dark brown tom.

Firestar looked away from the kits to see the new arrivals. His eyes widened. "Where were they all?"

"Down by the lake," replied Lionblaze.

"We'll make you all nests and . . ." Leafstar never heard the rest of his sentence. Her eyes closed, her paws failed her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Still busy singing and dancing with Scouts. We open the show tomorrow so I've been up until midnight the past few days.**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Did you like your donut? I really want a donut now . . . a yellow one, half covered in multicolour sprinkles, doing the nutbush while flying the TARDIS wearing a top hat, a leather jacket and a bow tie.**

**Okay, better go before I write too much spam at the bottom of my amazing chapter. Amazing. Curse my friend for using that word all the time.**

**Please review**

**IS EVERYBODY HAPPY?**  
**~Hawktalon**


End file.
